marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
The Thruweld Ruins
Located near the Old Mundus Capital, Frundus Tower, are the rumoured Ruins. On hindsight, it comes off as a rocky region, possibly remnants of a fallen mountain. However, deep within hides an array of labyrinths, with all possible paths leading to the centre of the rockpile. Not much is known of the Ruins, seeing that it was only recently discovered by a traveler. Word had spread of a certain power hidden within, sparking the interest of all three faction leaders in the continent of Alcestia. There are ancient scriptures and writings within old books that speak of a “spiked land rich in sandstone and granite” that is keeping guard of mysterious forces, in the form of jewelry and armour. Whether it is the Ruins that the books speak of cannot be confirmed, but historians and scholars of the Luxidi have interpreted it as such, considering the stories being told by common folk of Alcestia. In the months of the discovery of the Ruins, strange things have been reported encircling the area. For one, any traveler entering the vicinity with impure intentions find themselves being led away unconsciously, even when the Ruins are only a few hundred metres away. Despite that, with the war in view, it would seem that members of the factions engaged in battle have succeeded in entering the area. Inside the labyrinth houses three magically sealed doors behind three rooms: The Stateroom, The Treasury and The Armoury. To obtain the powers, one must first pass through these rooms. Areas of Battle The Stateroom Entering through the main gate of the Thruweld Ruins, the challengers follow the central corridor to find themselves in the grand stateroom. The Stateroom holds an array of old wooden furniture, but vast size of the room makes them look miniature. Covered underneath centuries of dust is a floor of the shiniest marble at the time, and at end a crowned corpse continues to sit his throne, its skeletal fingers clasped around a ring with an insignia. There are no corners in the room, but rather, it took the shape of a dome. On the wall hung frames of what seemed to be paintings, but alas, being enclosed for several centuries, the frames now only reflect a dark grey. It is not known who the Stateroom used to house, but it is apparent that it once belonged to someone of power. The Treasury On the door, in an ancient language of unknown origin, writes “Richest of the rich". The Treasury was indeed a treasure in its own right. Inside was a dome made of nothing but gold, with the walls lined in the shiniest gems: rubies, emeralds, diamonds and more. The room itself was incredibly well-lit, with light reflecting in brilliant colours. There was no floor, for it was covered with myriad treasure: gold coins, gemstones, jewelry. Sitting on the hoard of treasures is a carcass of a Wyrm. A fossilised gem that used to be the eye of the Wyrm lies near it, displaced from its original position: in the skull. In the scrolls and scriptures from centuries ago tells of the power hidden within the gem, that anyone who meets the gaze of the Basilisk will turn into gold. It was not a place suited for battle, but to the victor lies a future absent of poverty. The Armoury The biggest of the rooms that hold a sealed door, it was more of a hall than a room. Contrary to what one would expect in a normal armoury, there were no weapons on display. Instead, four giant legionnaires crafted in marble stand at attention in the four corners of the armoury hall, in the form of an unrecognizable species; whether they were human, beastkin or demonfolk, no one could tell. Upon stepping the center of the armory, the statues suddenly move in unison to point their spears at the intruders. The plaque beneath the seekers' feet reads: Only the selfless can be granted the Shield of a kingdom. The weapons were not in the form of swords or lances or guns. The weapons were the statues itself.